Lily (V/H/S)
'Lily '''is a character from the ''Amateur Night segment of the Horror anthology film V/H/S. Biography Not much is known about Lily. Her story seems to start in an Irish pub. In the pub, she meets three guys, Shane, Patrick and Clint. She is eerily quiet and withdrawn, yet she likes Clint straight away. Several times, she whispers to him: 'I like you.' This is the only thing she says. Though mildly freaked out by her behavior, Clint takes her back to the car while Shane and Patrick bring along a girl named Lisa. The boys give them cocaine, and Lily doesn't seem to like the experience. In the motel room, Lisa passes out and Lily still has eyes only for Clint. She whispers to Clint that she likes him, again and again. But Shane is so drunk and disappointed in Lisa, he decided that Lily will be his actress in his amateur porn movie. As he raises her legs, it is revealed to Clint and the viewer that she has strange scales growing on her legs. But this goes unnoticed by Shane. Lily quickly reacts and gets on top of Shane. She turns her head to Clint and tries to undress him so he can participate in their threesome. But he grows nervous and flees to the bathroom. Patrick isn't as hesitant and tries his luck but Lily doesn't like him. Like a cat, she hisses at him and moments later, she bites him. At first, Clint doesn't take Patrick serious but suddenly Lily sprouts fangs and kills Shane. Patrick tries to take her on but fails miserably as she subdues him, rips off his genitals and drinks his blood. Clint tries to escape the room but he falls and breaks his wrist on the stairs. Lily crawls down the stairs and finds him bleeding on the floor, and she is transformed further: the thin line on her forehead has opened, revealing sickly brown flesh. She tells Clint she likes him and tries to seduce and fellate him. When it becomes clear to her that Clint is repulsed, she says tearfully "No like?" then crawls away crying. Clint manages to escape but before he can convince someone that he isn't a pervert (he's nude), a fully transformed Lily, sporting giant bat wings, grabs him and flies off with him. His fate remains unsure as his glasses fall off his face as he's carried into the sky. Powers and abilites Being a succubus, Lily have proven to posses superhuman strength, able of killing people with no effort. She subdued a man with ease, drank his blood and ripped off his genitals with her bare hands. She is also able to transform into a batlike creature with several stages: the first stage is expressed by her sprouting fangs that are strong enough to tear through flesh. The second stage is expressed by her forehead splitting. When she enters the third and final stage, she grows large wings and enables her to fly. Personality Lily appears to be an introverted girl. She awkwardly stares at Clint and ignores most of her surroundings. She keeps repeating that she likes him, in a silent whispering, making her hard to understand. She seems to be easily convinced and a bit naive as she follow three men to their motel room with little persuasion. In the motel room, it is revealed she has a lustful and bloodthirsty side to her personality. When Shane tries to have his way with her, she quickly takes control and crawls atop of him and tried to undress Clint in order to have a threesome. But if she doesn't like someone, she hisses at them and when her wishes are ignored, she will harm the perpetrator. Not liking Shane nor Patrick, she kills both of them. Her lust can't be tempered by someone's misery. This is best demonstrated by the fact that she tries to fellate Clint, after he had witnessed her slaughtering his friends and broke his wrist. After she finds out that he isn't aroused, she appears to be offended and crawls away crying, only to attack Clint later, taking him with her. Appearance *V/H/S **Short: Amateur Night *SiREN